A New Beginning
by nourie16
Summary: This is a new world. Set straight after the Battle of Hogwarts, through the eyes of Draco Malfoy, what world will be left for him? Is Draco going to be able to change for the better, or will the past hold him back? And with recent events and new revelations to discover, what will Draco find out about himself? This is my first one and I will be grateful for any critics. Thank you xx


Don't look back. Don't look back. Don't look back. Draco continued walking away with his mother, Narcissa, by his side. The fear he felt for all of them. The people he saw day after day since he was 11. And now, here he is, abandoning the Dark Lord and saving himself. His mother avoiding imprisonment and he avoiding the shame. After all they were Death Eaters. Maybe this was what he deserves? Maybe he is a traitor to all the people he knew? It was only a few hours until the Second Wizarding War was finally over, but never before had Draco felt so uncertain of his fate. He remembers that when he was younger he felt like he knew exactly what would be made of him. Who he would be and what he would be. But now, that looks like a distant memory to Draco. The worst thing for him was he felt so alone in the world. He loved his mother, he knew he had her in this New World. But he couldn't help but feel that his life was over, in this very moment, and yet he was only 18. Would he ever get to be the same after all this? Who will he be, Draco wondered, what will be made of him now? He'll never be the same he concluded. Life for him is over now. But maybe he'll have to just survive.

A week had gone by now. Draco was sitting alone in the room he felt most safe, his bedroom. It was only safe for him as he didn't feel any connection to the events that had taken place in his life over the past few years of his life. A knock came to the door and his father called his name softly and full of affection that he had never received before.

"Draco?...Draco, I know you're awake and that you can hear me. I am sorry for everything."/span/p  
Draco couldn't avoid his father forever. He went to the door and opened it, his father was there. Looking sheepish, and full of regret. Lucius' grey eyes looked tired and warned out. As if the last year had taken the life straight out of him.

"Draco. I am your father, and now. More than ever before we must stay together as a family." Lucius stood at the door as if he didn't want to intrude on his son."

"I know father. But I am afraid. I'm scared that you'll have to go back to Azkaban and that mother and I will have to go there as well. Or even worse, that you and mother are sent to Azkaban and I'm left behind all alone." Tears started to rise into Draco's eyes but he tried his hardest to hold them back. As he felt he was about to crumble and flood his eyes with tears, his father rushed to him and just. Just held him. Draco clung on to his father. He had never felt this before. Paternal love.

"We'll survive." Lucius said unconvincingly. "We're Malfoy's." The family name had lost its power and influence it had once held. There were only some ways to restore that glory, but that couldn't be restored overnight. Or even in the next week.

Draco and Lucius had finally let go of each other. They walked downstairs to Hades' Room as the have come to call it. It was the drawing room. Narcissa was there with four different people, by the looks of things, from the ministry. Two of them looked very smug. Ugly horrid looking men. Old as well. The look of them made Draco feel sick, but he wouldn't say that to the faces. The other two were younger looking, and one of them looked very familiar although he couldn't quite remember where he had seen her before. He's been so preoccupied recently with lack of faith, he probably wouldn't even recognise if Harry Potter was there before him. He thought he may have seen her while at Hogwarts. She looked his age, so probably in his year. She was fair looking and her hair was blond and wavy which complimented her a lot. All four of them turned to his father and him. And the young blond woman he had recognised addressed them first - "Hello Draco. Mr Malfoy." - There was no denying it now. Draco knew exactly who she was, it was Luna Lovegood. Her voice was high, soft and gentle.

"Hi... Luna." Draco was now nervous. He doesn't understand what was happening. "Is everything okay here? What's happening?"

"We're just here to talk everything over about the case filed against all Death Eaters." Luna started. Draco was confused as to why she had been chosen to talk to them about it. And also to why the other three behind her, who actually work at the ministry by the looks of things, were not saying it themselves. "As the three of you, during the Battle of Hogwarts, changed allegiance. You will not be prosecuted. Mr Malfoy has already been sentenced to Azkaban once, and so to keep the peace, he will not be taken through trial again. The Minister would like however, that the Malfoy's set a case against every other Death Eater who was present there at the Battle." Luna waited for a reply and as none came she was about to continue until one of the old men butted in.

"If the Malfoy's do not comply, the Ministry will have to intervene and that will not be good for both the Ministry or you." Draco was confused about this. Why would it be bad for the Ministry? Draco thought that all power they had was lost within the Ministry.

Lucius replied swiftly to the comment made. "We'll get back to you first thing in the morning. I will personally go to the Ministry myself to give you our decision. My family and I need time to think about this, and as you can see this has not been easy for us. So please..." Lucius gestured to the door. As they all walked out, Draco sat by his mother. Not sure what to do he decided to just keep himself busy by biting his nails and hoping that his mother would speak to him. Maybe this is what life would be like for him now? Being looked down upon by the Ministry. Sitting with his family as if they are grieving the loss of their power and influence in silence. That wasn't good enough for Draco. As Draco sat, he knew he wanted to be so much more than that. But not like how the Malfoy's used to be. He wanted start a new era almost. A New Era for the Malfoy name.


End file.
